Fredrick Cunningham
Fredrick Cunningham is an Aedwin born man who has served his kingdom well. After multiple espionage missions, and surviving death countless times, he has proved himself a worthy adversary to not just Hallengard, but to all men who cross Aedwin. Early Years In his early life, Fredrick grew up with the stories around him. As he has heard both Aedwin's and Hallengard's atrocities, he decided to make a choice after being approached by a Hallengard solider in the burnt remains of Greenfields. Instead of following the man, he stabbed him right within his neck and ran back to his home. Knowing of Fredrick's lineage, the Hallenguardians tracked down his uncle, Charles Xander, and brutally murdered him as revenge for their fallen comrade. News reached Fredrick quickly, causing him to become more distraught and belligerent then ever. With the fire of rage burning inside him, he decided to follow in the footsteps of the people around him and become part of Aedwin's guard. Life as we know it (Actual RP) On his journey to become a part of the Guard, he decided to travel before hand. On these travels, he met the (arguably) famous adventurer Darvin Rodwood ( The Red Rover, The Wanderer, The Traveler, The Journeyman, Old Roddy, and Rodwin) along with other friends such as Earl Redgrave, Otto B., and Arthur Morgan. With all of these friends in rank, multiple wacky scenarios and high jinks erupted. By going under cover as an Aedwin refugee to the kingdom of Hallengard, "Charles" became part of the army and part of the task squadren to take the regent of Aedwin back to King Marcus. On his way, he met the mysterious stranger named Ace who told them about the Aedwin's defenses (or lack there of). Making there way under the command of Marshal Jurgen, they marched straight into Aedwin's castle, killed guards who stood in their path, and retrieved the regent for extraction. Doing so, "Charles" returned and gained the rank of Lieutenant Arthur and Fredrick, who gained the trust of the Ghost King and became his scouts as a ruse to gain more political control over the regions, both reached their friends. Having the ghost king tail behind for God knows what reason, they headed to their destination of Hallengard. In the path was a girl wearing a hood that only members of the Ghost Kingdom could wear. The queen demanded she take it off, with Fredrick and Otto having her do it by force. At the gate, the new found enemies made by this girl resulted in Arthur losing an arm but surviving the attack. A citizen of Hallengard noticed Fredrick talking to the Ghost Kingdom, even though the conversation in itself was of disgust of Fredrick rather then anything in positive regard.. He attempt to explain, but the citizen decided to falsely claim Fred of crimes he didn't commit. The king, knowing well of Fredrick and all he has done for the kingdom in the kidnapping of the first regent of Aedwin as a show of loyalty, threw him in jail even after providing evidence of his innocence. Meeting again with a stranger known as "Ace" in the dungeons of Hallengard, he and Ace were both given another chance by God to survive. He then made the trek back to Aedwin from the hell that is Hallengard. When he returned, the Regent Arthur Vadmir rewarded Fred with the title of "Corporal." With his return, Fredrick meets the King of Aedwin, Suleimon Ottaviani. Out of confusion, Fredrick headed to Hallengard for answers but stopped by Loremaster Tomas Ridgwell stating that Aedwin was soon the be under attack. Rushing back, he's let back in to properly defend his kingdom. No threat arrived and the lockdown was properly lifted. As the treasury was running low, the king took his knights off to tax the land to help. The Regent Arthur Vadmir made an agreement with the King that they, in basic terms, would change places. Fredrick, along with Willem Ironwolf who got lost from the group as well, head forward to Hallen as that was where the high ranking officials were headed. They successfully convinced the guards to let them in, but they were too late. They saw the Deacon of Hallengard handing the crown over to Hallengard's King to crown Reginaldus Wy as the King of Aedwin. Leaving in defeat, the newly crowned king, his wife, and the captain all trekked back to Aedwin as a pack. Finally in the throne, Fredrick asks the Queen who he shall become. In this moment, Fredrick became the Royal Protector to Queen Caprica Valter after the renaming of Aedwin to "Spiravit" in their civil conquest of the kingdom. Suleimon returns, disgusted in what has happened to his kingdom. Fredrick, acting into his role immediately, steps between the mad king and the new royal family. Trying to calm him down, Suleimon attacks which causes Fredrick to render him defenseless in his new king's name. After returning from another trip from Hallengard in company of the Queen, Darvin, and Willem, three bi-standards have broken in the castle disguised as guards. As he didn't know, Fredrick questioned them to see if they knew of the change before a Vigilante attacked. Before knocking Fredrick unconscious. he revealed himself as Ace and left him with the message to spread word that he is not dead. After waking, he continued to protect the King for days on end before taking a rest. Fredrick awoke and hearf that Spiravit was soon to be attacked by Titians. Thinking fast, and being the highest ranking member at the castle, he bands together a group of fighters to protect the castle and the surrounding land. Eventually, they did win and defeated the attackers. By showing Duke Addy de Lethcean of his work, he was finally given the rank of "Commander of Arms" to his Kingdom. __FORCETOC__ Gallery Paul_Abadie.jpg|Original portrait of Fedrick Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians